Seeking Cinderella
by lissianne
Summary: A BAMDAMMMster prompt on the LAPD's Annual Halloween party, late closer era. What happens when mixed identities send Flynn searching for his Cinderella


I own nothing of Major Crimes. I only borrow the characters from time to time.

A BAMDAMMMster prompt, The LAPD annual Halloween party, late closer era.

Seeking Cinderella

As Lts. Flynn and Provenza entered at the ballroom, the complaining between the two escalated.  
"Halloween costume ball" Flynn grumbled, "I feel ridiculous."

"You look ridiculous," Provenza agreed, "Who are you supposed to be anyway,"

"Prince Charming," Flynn replied as he adjusted his tights, "man, these things ride up."

"That will teach you to let your daughter pick your costume," Provenza smirked. "No one will guess your identity because you're anything but charming."

"At least I didn't show up as the Keebler elf," Flynn glared.

"Elf my ass," Provenza retorted. "I am Robin Hood,"

Flynn nudged Provenza, "hey look at that. The Wicked Witch is dressed as the wicked witch."

"Not very original," Provenza observed.

"At least she has a sense of humor about it."

"You definitely need a sense of humor about this." Provenza complained. "It was bad enough to be invited, but to have the Chief order us to come to the LAPD Halloween Ball…." He shook his head.

"Raydor is certainly being social." Andy said, not taking his eyes off of her. "I would have never believed her to be a life of the party type."

"It's a ruse," Provenza said. "I still think she has a caldron in her apartment where she eats little children for breakfast."

Flynn shook his head and laughed. He poured a cup of punch. When he turned, he saw _her._ Standing in the entryway was the most beautiful Cinderella he had ever seen.

The skirt of her dress was seven layers of various shades of blue and sparkling mesh. Swarovski crystals adorned the dress so that in the right light they looked like shimmering constellations. The bodice was of blue brocade with the shoulders being organza decorated with tiny handmade butterflies. Her hair was piled high in messy ringlets secured with a diamond tiara. She wore a dark blue choker with a single diamond in the center.

Flynn longed to know her identity under the sequined half mask.

"That has to be Crissy from downstairs," Flynn said, mesmerized by the sight of her,

Provenza took the cup of punch from his partner, "Well, Prince Charming, go ask your Cinderella to dance."

He nervously approached her, "may I have this dance?"

She smiled as she held out her hand.

He escorted her to the dance floor. Andy was amazed at how perfectly her body moved with his. As she snuggled against his neck, the smell of her perfume, lavender and vanilla, was intoxicating. As he drank in every bit of her, he wished he was not wearing tights.

He offered her a glass of punch. Her fingers brushed across his as she took the cup. The electricity between them was undeniable. They spent the evening dancing and stealing tiny kisses. She never spoke a word, but her touch spoke volumes.

As the clock struck midnight, she kissed her index finger and placed it softly on his lips. She turned and hurried out the door. He went after her, but she was nowhere to be found. Her silver sequined shoe lay on the sidewalk.

Provenza appeared at his side. "What did you expect? She is Cinderella after all." He patted Flynn on the arm, "I'll keep my eye out for a pumpkin being pulled by mice on the way home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday morning found Andy Flynn on a quest to find his Cinderella. It was almost noon before he made it downstairs to talk to Crissy.

"She didn't attend the ball." He explained to Provenza later. "She had an emergency and was out of town." He shrugged, "She gave me her number at least."

Provenza gave him a pat on the shoulder.

They looked up to see Captain Raydor approaching.

"Uh oh, the wicked witch has arrived." Andy whispered.

"I was thinking maybe one of the ugly stepsisters." Provenza added.

"Lieutenants," she nodded.

"What do we owe the honor of this visit?" Provenza asked.

She handed a folder to Andy. Her fingers brushed against his briefly.

Andy felt an electricity between them, leaving him searching for words.

"Have these forms filled out and on my desk by 5 p.m." she said sternly.

So, you're taking at dirtbag's word over mine?" he shot back.

"Not at all. His prints were all over the bat he used to hit you. I interviewed him and found him ever so charming. I wanted to punch him in the face myself."

"Whenever I have to fill out paperwork for FID, I always come out being the ass."

She tapped her watch as she turned on her heels to leave. "If the shoe fits," she said with an arched brow.

Provenza looked between the two with widened eyes. He gave a brief shudder and headed back to his desk. "Idiot," he muttered under his breath.

At exactly 4:59 p.m., he appeared in Captain Raydor's office with the completed paperwork. He noticed the scent of lavender and vanilla hanging in the air.

"Who was just in here?" he asked.

"No one, just me all afternoon." She shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought I caught a whiff of perfume. It reminded me of someone."  
"Lavender and vanilla," she said in a matter of fact tone, "it's my favorite."

He leaned on her desk and took a deep breath, "mine too."

He took the paperwork she requested out of his messenger bag. Her fingers brushed his hand as she took the file from him. He noticed how her touch lingered on his hand long after it was gone.

She motioned for him to sit down, "if you have a minute, I'd like to review the paperwork before you leave."

Flynn rolled his eyes and sat in the chair across from her.

"I don't think there will be a problem, Lieutenant. The alleged victim may be well dressed and well educated, but I tend to look at who the real person is behind the mask."

"So, I'm off the hook?" He asked.

"I need you to sign at the bottom of this form, and initial the next three copies."

She handed him a pen, making sure her fingers brushed his.

"Do you believe in magic?" she asked.

He flashed back to his conversation with Provenza about the caldron in her condo, "I um, ah.." He shrugged.

She adjusted her glasses, "If you don't believe in magic, however do you expect to find it?"

When he rose to leave, he saw it. In the corner of her office next to her briefcase sat the lone silver sequined shoe.

His heart was pounding loud enough to drown out the knock at the door.

"Andrea," Sharon smiled.

DDA Hobbs nodded to Sharon and Lt Flynn.

"I stopped by to pick up my shoes, or shoe I should say." Andrea picked up the single silver shoe. "I certainly hope the other one turns up."

Andy stammered as he pulled the other shoe from his messenger bag, "Um, I found this outside the ballroom."

He made it a point to brush her hand as he gave it to her.

 _Nothing,_ he thought. _There's no way Andrea was his Cinderella, was she?_

Sharon gathered her paperwork as she stood. "I'm ready to call it a day. Would you care to join me for a quick dinner? My treat for your trouble."

"You owe me a lot more than a quick dinner, Captain," Andrea said. "I almost had to unleash the flying monkeys on you."

Sharon looked at Andrea over her glasses. "You do know the rumor, I keep the flying monkeys as pets." The women laughed while Lt Flynn shuffled nervously.

"I was actually directing my invitation at Lt Flynn," Sharon said, "but you're welcome to join us."

Sharon detected a smile toying with the corners of his mouth.

"Sorry, but work calls. You kids have fun."

She gave Andy a hug as she was leaving, "thanks for finding my shoe."

"Um, no problem," he said looking between the two women. He had no spark with the woman he now believed to be his Cinderella. Yet, a touch from the one he believed to be the Wicked Witch set him on fire. How could he have been so wrong?

Andrea, sensing his bewilderment, whispered in his ear, "bibbity bobbity boo, Sharon borrowed my shoes."

She gave him a wink as she closed the door behind her.

A broad smile spread across Andy's face as he held out his arm to Sharon.

"Shall we go? Your carriage awaits."


End file.
